Droga Mamo
by BellaTruman
Summary: Euphemia Potter otrzymuję listy od swoich synów w ten szczególny dzień. Wszelkie prawa do HP należą do J. K. Rowling.


Euphemia Potter szczerze nienawidziła dnia matki. Ten radosny dzień do milionów matek, przysparzał jej wiele cierpienia, niekończące się przypominanie, że ona i Fleamont, mimo że nieustanie próbują, nie mogą dorobić się dzieci. Oboje podczas tego dnia uśmiechali się i zachowywali, jak się zachowali, kiedy przypomniawszy sobie, co świętowali większość społeczeństwa.

Potem zaszła w ciążę.

Euphemia stała przed lustrem i długo patrzyła na siebie. Była stara, do wiadomości, że nigdy nie nie zostanie matką. Wypowiedziała się te słowa kilka razy późno w nocy, w bezpiecznych ramionach Flemonta. Próbował ją przekonać, że się myli. Jego optymizm, jej się nie udzielał.

Na jej czarnych włosach pojawią się pojedyncze szare kosmyki, które będą na szybie od Fleamonta, które otrzymała na urodziny. Intensywne brązowe oczy, wyrażały wewnętrzny strach, przed tym był nadejść. Pojawiła się nadzieje. Jej spojrzenie przeniosło się na brzuch, jeszcze niczego nie było widać, ale mała istotka się rozwijała. Z jej rozchylonych warg, wydało się ciche westchnienie, uśmiechnęła się.

Będzie mamą.

* * *

James Fleamot Potter urodził się 27 marca 1960 roku.

Euphemia zakochała się w chwili, gdy ujrzała te orzechowe oczy synka, w tedy chwycił swymi małymi rączkami jej palec i go ścisnęła, wiedziała, że zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy by był zdrowy, bezpieczny i szczęśliwy. Jego ciało strasznie ją bolało, zmusiła się przez nie zasnąć, aby obserwować swojego pięknego chłopca, tulonego przez męża.

\- Płaczesz? - zapytała Euphemia, z uśmiechem.

Fleamont usiadł na krześle obok łóżek, pod nią na wzrok. Jego włosy były potargane, w zaczerwienionych czekoladowych oczach tliły łzy. Jego praca będzie drgnęłam, nie ufając własnemu głosowi, skinął głową.

Łzy pociekły po jego policzkach, śmiał się głośno i szczerzę.

\- Jest taki cudowny, nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest nasz.

\- Lepiej zacznij, kochanie. Nasz syn się nigdzie nie wybiera - eufemia, jej głos lekko się załamał, a oczy wypełnione łzami, oparła głowę o białą poduszkę - Jest nasz, cudowny chłopiec.

* * *

Od tamtych pamiętnych dni Euphemia odkryła piękno w Dniucze. Przypominała sobie jak bardzo chciał mieć Jamesa, jak bardzo go kochali, nawet jeśli bycie rodzicem nie zawsze było łatwe. Czasem Euphemia chciała płakać z powodu wyczerpania, w kryzysowych sytuacjach krzyczeć z frustracji. Ale przez znaczący czas Jamesa, odrywała go i podziwiała jakim jest nie zwykłym dzieckiem.

Nigdy nie mówiłem tego głośno, Euphemia i Fleamony starali się o rodzeństwo dla Jamesa. Nigdy nie musieli werbalnie wyrażać tego pragnienia, które dzielili. Było tak oczywiste we wszystkim co robili. Ale James dorastał i pomimo starań, nie mogli powiększyć rodziny.

Teraz Euphemia i Fleamont udali się na stację Króla Krzyża, aby posłać synię do Hogwartu, w tedy zdali sobie sprawę, że jest już za późno, nie byli w stanie dać rodzicielstwo Jamesowi. Bolało, choć nie tak mocno, Euphemia podejrzewała, że tak się stanie. Mieli Jamesa, który w tym roku skończył się jedenaście lat, zmienił się w taki sam, arogancki i pełen energii, które twierdzą, że da radę włożyć samemu bagaże do pociągu.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Fleamont, ale James nalegał przez mu nie pomagać.

Rodzice spoglądali na niego z uśmiechem pozwolili mu spróbować. Lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach, Euphemia spojrzała na męża, który zrobił krok do przodu, który mi zaoferował Jamesa, jego pomoc, lecz nowy głos go wyprzedził.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - z wnętrza pociągu wyłonił się chudy chłopiec o długich czarnych włosach i szarych oczach.

Euphemia spojrzała na chłopca, była zbyt chudy, aby pomóc Jamesowi.

Jamesowi najwyraźniej do nie przeszkadzało.

\- Tak, było przez wspaniale.

Obydwóm chłopcom udało się za pierwszym razem włożyć bagaże do wagonu. James odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się do rodziców.

\- Myślę, że do dobry czas na pożegnanie.

Fleamont przyciągnął jedynaka i zamknął w uścisku i powiedział coś mu na ucho. Euphemia nigdy nie wnikała co mąż powiedział Jamesowi, na peronie. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech zwiastujący kłopoty, a Euphemia zdecydowała, że może lepiej, że nie wie. Potem przyszła jej kolej. To, że żegna się z nim na parę miesięcy.

\- Bądź ostrożny i dobrze się baw, dobrze? Będę za tobą tęsknić rozrabiako. - pocałował go w czoło, James nie protestował.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić mamo - to, pozostając w uścisku z matką, aż Euphemia się wycofała. - Napiszę do was jutro.

* * *

Euphemia skinęła głową i patrzyła jak jej syn dołącza do swojego nowego przyjaciela. Usłyszał jeszcze jak James się przedstawia, ale nie usłyszała jak nazywał się drugi chłopiec.

Dzień Matki stał się dla Euphemi najwspanialszym dniem. Uwielbiała prezenty, które kupowali jej Fleamot, lecz jej ulubiona rzeczą były listy, które otrzymywały co roku, rozpoczynające się od dwóch słów: Droga Mamo.

Fakt, że Euphemia w pewnym momencie poznała Syriusza Blacka, była zabawnym wspomnień i na przestrzeni lat. Chłopiec działa, gdy wszedł do pracy po raz pierwszy w domu z psotnym uśmiechem i sercem z złota.

Nie pamiętała dokładnie, gdy się stało w niemal naturalnym. Zarówno Euphemia jak i Fleamont chcieli się nim zaopiekować. Zakładali, że większość wakacji spędzi z nimi w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy zauważali, że coś mu brakowało, starali się mu podarować.

Pewnego dnia Syriusz nazwał ją mamą. Chłopiec zamarł i wpakował się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czekając na jej reakcje. Euphemia uśmiechnęła się i przyciągnęła go do siebie, zamykając w matczynym uścisku.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział - Głośno myślałem, nie będę znowu nazywać się mamą.

\- Eufemia pokręciła głową.

\- Za miłość się nie przeprasza, nie chciała bym abyś nazywał mnie w inny sposób.

W tamtym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że James ma brata.

Ona i Fleamont ma drugie dziecko.

* * *

Dzień Matki w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym trzecim roku rozpoczęły się tak jak zwykle. W każdej z nich dostępna jest podwójna, wyposażona w telewizor z płaskim ekranem. Tylko w tym roku była dwie koperty zamiast jedne.

\- Co do żartów - zapytała z ciekawością, obierając listy i prezent od męża całując go w usta.

\- Otwórz swój dokument - Fleamont, siadając na łóżku, wziął łyk kawy.

Euphemia odtworzyła listy. Rozpoznała odręczne pismo Jamesa i Syriusza. Listy rozpoczynające się od dwóch prostych słów, które wywołują w jej oczach i uczucie ciepła w klatce piersiowej.

_Droga Mamo._


End file.
